The Truth And The Light
by shadowblade-tara
Summary: Reid and Abby have gone missing, and whoever took them knows exactly who they are dealing with. The teams may be able to find them, but they will endure countless horrors first as their captors test everything they believe themselves to be.
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds and NCIS © CBS.

So I tried this idea before, but I like this version of the story better. Complete and utter crossover, fix it for what they did to poor Reid and Maeve. Oh, and this takes place before Prentiss leaves, because I can't write Blake. It's just not happening. I like her, but I don't know her the way I do Prentiss.

**ch 1**

It starts off slow. They visit the same coffee shop every day, although rarely at the same time. The first time he sees the Goth girl, she's leaving with an exotic-looking woman, presumably Israeli. They glance at each other as they walk by, and for the first time in a long time he feels like he's being seen. She smiles at him, and he smiles back.

The next day when Spencer Reid arrives at the shop, he buys her Caff-Pow and leaves before she ever shows up.

It becomes a game to them. Whoever arrives first buys coffee for the other. Sometimes Reid contemplates putting a note with the purchase – his name, phone number, something – but he lacks the courage just yet to try. For now, this exchange is special, and he doesn't want to do anything to screw it up. So he doesn't take the risk.

A month later, the risk is taken for him.

There's a note waiting for him with his coffee – a request to meet out back signed with a black lipstick kiss. There's something wrong about the entire situation. The words aren't right; no sane person asks to meet a stranger behind a building with no witnesses. His profiler instincts are telling him this is a trap. Still, he leaves his coffee and note at the counter with instructions for them not to be thrown away and heads out the back door, drawing his gun as he goes.

She's there – hands tied behind her back, knife at the throat. Reid looks around. There are four men, all in ski masks, three with guns. He's not going to be able to get them all before he or the woman dies.

Hotch is going to have his head for this, but Reid sets down his gun and holds up his hands. One of the men comes forward and frisks him. Reid finds himself liberated of his cell phone and spare gun. It doesn't take long for his hands to be tied as well, then the two of them are shoved into the back of a white windowless van. Reid makes a face.

Why couldn't they be driving a Corvette, or Lamborghini, or something actually _identifiable?_

Surprisingly, no one rides in the back with them. Reid smiles at the woman. "Are you hurt?" he asks. She shakes her head.

"Nope. Didn't think it would be a good idea to fight back just yet." She returns the smile. To Reid's surprise, there's very little fear in her face. He likes that. "I'm Abby."

"Spencer." he says. "I thought our first real meeting would be a little different than this."

"I was hoping for a walk in the park, but I guess you can't have everything." Abby says cheerfully. Her hands are working hard behind her back. Reid really hopes she's good with knots – these guys know how to tie them. Reid can barely move his wrists; there is no squirming out of this one. "I got a text message off to my boss before they took my phone. Someone will be looking for us."

Reid snorts. "All things considered, when I don't come in today, it won't take long for my team to come after us as well." he says. "Actually, when Morgan can't reach me, he'll freak and go to Hotch. I have a tendency to attract trouble."

Abby nods. Suddenly her hands are free. She grins. "Turn around." She has a two-inch pocket knife in her hand, the black handle decorated with a small scull painted in white nail polish. Reid can't help but grin as he shifts in the van.

"You always carry a knife with you?"

"Rule number 9." she replies. The blade makes short work of the ropes. "Gibbs always makes us carry knives. He bought me this one not too long after we met."

Reid freezes. "Gibbs? As in, Leroy Jethro Gibbs? NCIS agent?" Abby nods happily. Reid can't help but grin. "You work for NCIS."

"Yeah. I'm the lab tech for Gibbs's team – Abby Scuitio, the mistress of darkness." She tilts her head and stares at him. "You're acting like that's a good thing.

"I'm Spencer Reid – I work for the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit." Reid explains.

Abby's eyes widen with comprehension. "Under Agent Hotchner? I've heard horror stories about him from Agent Fornell!"

"That's how I know about Agent Gibbs." Reid says. "With both of us having federal training, our chances of survival just increased drastically."

"Whoever took us is stupid." Abby giggles.

"Or very well prepared." Reid says, looking around the van. It's just as bland on the inside as it is on the out. He's starting to get creeped out. There is absolutely nothing useful inside, and that means their kidnappers have to have some idea of who they are. Abby nods to herself.

"Then we'll just have to find a way to make them not so prepared." she announces.

Reid nods. "Then let's get ready. They open that door, we'll make them regret it."

CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM

Leroy Jethro Gibbs makes it to the office after the rest of his team does. To his surprise (and annoyance), Tony DiNozzo meets him at the elevator doors. "Boss! We got a problem!"

"What problem starts before 9 am?"

Tony thrust his phone into Gibbs's face. He's about to snap at the younger agent, but his eyes lock on to the message and the anger dies unspoken.

It's from Abby. And all it says is **SOS.**

"Ziva!" he barks. "Where does Abs get her Caff-Pow in the mornings?"

"From a café a few blocks away from here."

"Gear up! We're leaving!"

CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM

Hotch stands in his office, staring out at the bullpen. It's not quite 9 in the morning, but something is wrong, and he knows it. Reid is always the first one in, and today Hotch doesn't see him. He checks his phone again, but there are no messages, no missed calls. Something isn't right. He glances at the clock again.

Screw this.

He leaves his office. "JJ," he calls out, "if anything vital comes up, call me. I'm going out."

Morgan automatically grabs his jacket. "I'm coming with you."

No one has to ask why they're going. They've all been stealing looks at the empty desk and watching the entrance. Instead Prentiss calls out, "Make sure you let us know!" as they leave.

Rossi just prays their youngest is all right.

CM/NCIS/CM/NCIS/CM

AN: Do you realize how hard it is to NOT make this a Shadows Within story? Either way, send me a review, let me know what you think of this one.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I am so sorry for the long update time! I sort of forgot about this story. I can't believe it. Either way, here's the next chapter, and hopefully I'll actually update and finish this thing.

**ch 2**

Hotchner and Morgan arrive first on the scene. Hotch is friends with the barista. She smiles at him. "Agent Hotchner! Would you like your usual?"

He shakes his head. "No, actually – um, did Agent Reid come in this morning?" He's not really sure which he's hoping for – to find out that Reid did come, or that he didn't. Which one will be less terrifying to hear? Which one means his agent _isn't_ in trouble?

"Yes. He got a note and went out the back. Asked me to keep his coffee for him." She blinked slowly. "He didn't show up for work today, did he?"

Hotch feels cold. "I'm going to need to see that note."

She hands it to him just as Gibbs comes walking in, flanked by Ziva and DiNozzo. Morgan glances behind them. "Hotch." he says softly. Hotch turns around, note still in his hand. Morgan's hand automatically drops to his weapon. Hotch shakes his head slightly.

"Jethro Gibbs." he says by way of greeting. "Never thought I'd see you in my neck of the woods." Gibbs shakes his hand. Morgan blinks.

"You know him?"

"Ah, Aaron and I go way back." Gibbs says with a small grin.

"I was NCIS liaison before Fornell took the job and I transferred to the BAU." Hotch explains. "I knew Jethro when he first came to NCIS." He turns his attention to the two agents flanking Gibbs. That cold feeling in his gut just gets worse. "Is there a problem?"

"One of my agents is missing." Gibbs says. Before he can continue, Hotch interrupts him.

"So is one of mine. This morning?"

"Yeah. Tall, Goth, orders a Caff-Pow every morning." That last bit is directed at the barista. She smiles brightly.

"She left the note for his agent!" She points at the napkin. "Maybe they went off together?"

For a moment, all five agents just exchange looks. Gibbs sighs. "Your place. My scientist is currently missing." Hotch nods. Gibbs gestures behind him. "Agent David, Agent DiNozzo. McGee is holding down the fort. We'll fill him in along the way."

Hotch motions towards Morgan. "Agent Morgan." The three newly introduced agents shake hands. "The rest of my team is back at headquarters."

"Abby should be fine." Ziva says, glancing between Gibbs and Tony. "She knows how to defend herself. And she's smart."

"How smart?" Morgan asks.

"Genius smart." Tony says with a half-grin.

Morgan looks at Hotch. "This might not be as bad as it looks."

"Maybe. But we're going to have to treat it like it is." Hotch turns his attention to Gibbs. "Have McGee meet us at FBI headquarters. I'll make sure Fornell lets him in." Gibbs nods.

Soon the agents are gone. The barista watches them go and simply shakes her head.

"Someone has a death wish."

/-/

The van comes to a stop. Reid can hear the doors open and close, footsteps, and then more doors opening and closing. Then, silence. He rises into a half-crouch, listening, but he hears nothing. He glances at Abby. "Anything?"

"I think they're gone." Abby's starting to look scared now. Reid is scared too. Their kidnappers aren't even giving them the chance to fight. That means they know exactly who they're dealing with, and that puts Reid and Abby at a huge disadvantage. Still, their chances of survival are high. Abby stands up as well as she can in the van. "I guess we should open the door."

Reid nods. Slowly, he reaches forward and pushes on the door. It swings open with ease.

The light in the room is blinding; it takes them a few minutes to recover their sight after the relative darkness of the van. They're in a 20 x 20 room, concrete walls, white tape marking off a square in the center. There is a cot on each side of the room. On the far side of the wall from the van there's two sets of lockers. One is marked 'Spencer', the other 'Abby'. They exchange looks.

"We are so screwed." Abby whispers. Reid nods in agreement.

"_Welcome, agents."_

They both jerk. Abby looks up. There's a PA speaker in the upper corner of the room, right by the steel door. A look on the other side reveals a camera. The sick feeling in her gut gets worse. Silently, she points them both out to Reid.

"_The lockers contain the clothes you will need for your stay here. Get changed."_

The voice is male, probably Hotch's age, and deep. It speaks with no infliction. There is no hint of emotion or change in pitch. After exchanging another look, the two agents go to their respective lockers and open them. The bottom set contains changes of clothes – sweatpants, sneakers, a shirt for Reid and a tank for Abby. They turn their backs to each other and change.

"_Good. Now – go to your cots and rest. Tomorrow you learn the rules of the game."_


End file.
